


Teippiä ja dominointia

by kukkalapsi



Series: Rakkaudesta Rauskiin. [4]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roughness
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uuden kodin huumaa, muuttolaatikoita ja Rauskin piilossa ollut puoli.<br/>Sekalainen kirjainjoukkio siis luvassa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teippiä ja dominointia

”Hyvää yötä LaeppaVäki ja iso käsi kaikille striimissä mukana olleille! Rauski, out!” Kuulen miehen innostuneet huudahdukset keittiöön. Pian siirtyy tietokonetuoli ja kone sulkeutuu. Kurkkaan kulman taakse nähdäkseni pieneen olohuoneeseen paremmin ja näen Rauskin venyttelevän makeasti muuttolaatikoiden keskellä. Hän sai kuin saikin minut suostuteltua katsomaan asuntoa ja pian olimmekin jo ostaneet sievän kaksion läheltä keskustaa. Tähän asti olemme olleet hieman omissa oloissamme, Rauski pelaillen ja minä koulujuttuja tehden. Nytkin hän on sriimannut lähes tauotta viisi pitkän pitkää tuntia. Minä olen hyödyntänyt ajan valmistautumalla tulevaan englannin uusintaani. Tällä kertaa se sujuu täydellisesti. Askeleet lähestyvät keittiötä ja tunnen lämpimien käsien kietoutuvan takaapäin ympärilleni. Lämmin hengitys tuntuu päälaellani ja leuka painautuu hiuksiini. ”Maistuuko kahvi?”, kysäisen Rauskilta. ”Maistuis vaikka mikä”, mies hymähtää vastaukseksi. Naurahdan. Ihana mies. 

Nousen pöydän äärestä ja täytän mukini kahvilla. Hörppään kahvia ja irvistän vähän maulle. Se on jo hieman haaleaa, mutta ilman maitoa menettelee. Rauski tarkastelee kirjojani. Hän kääntelee sivuja ja kurtistaa kulmiaan, miettii selvästi sanoja. Sitten hän tulee luokseni ja toteaa: ”Kyllä sä selviät yhestä kokeesta.” ”Joo, mä olen lukenut koko sun striimin ajan tuota”, ilmoitan hänelle. Rauskin ilme muuttuu liioiteltuun hämmästykseen. Suupieleni nousevat ylös, kun mies änkyttää parhaalla olen-erittäin-ihmeissäni-ilmeellään: ”S-Siis koko viis tuntii, oumaikaaad!” Repeän nauruun ja niin tekee Rauskikin. Hän nappaa kahvimukin kädestäni ja laskee sen keittimen viereen. Mies ottaa molemmista käsistäni kiinni ja katsoo syvälle silmiini, niin että sydämeni jättää lyönnin välistä. Hän työntää minut vasten keittiön tasoa ja tulee aivan kiinni minuun. Kumarrun taaksepäin hänen suudellessaan kaulaani. Tämän jälkeen Rauski katsoo minua viekkaasti ja sanoo: ”Olisko nyt jo aika testata uus sänky?” Tosiaan, meillähän on uusi uljas sänky, jota kasasimme ensimmäisenä yönämme. 

Ennen kuin huomaankaan olemme jo makuuhuoneen hämärässä. Jalkani kolahtavat kipeästi muuttolaatikoiden reuhoihin, lihasmuisti ei ole tottunut uuteen ympäristöön. Lisäksi navigoimista häiritsevät Rauskin vikkelät kädet, jotka ovat vuoroin rinnoillani ja pepullani. Peruutan sokeasti ja pian matkani tökkää sängyn reunaan. Menetän tasapainoni miehen työntäessä minua vielä eteenpäin ja kaadumme rytinällä sänkyyn. Tunnen Rauskin nauravan huuliani vasten, mutta vaiennan hänet vaatimalla vastausta suudelmaan. Sen myös saan. Mies vetää käteni pääni päälle ja lukitsee ne omillaan paikoilleen. Rintakehäni kohoilee voimakkaasti. Suukot muuttuvat rajuiksi, kuumiksi suudelmiksi, huulet janoavat toisiaan. Rauski painautuu minua vasten ja melkein likistyn hänen allaan, nauttien silti alistuksen tunteesta. Tunnen lämmön valuvan pitkin kehoani. Äkkiä haluan päästä eroon vaatteistani. Yritän liikuttaa käsiäni, jolloin huulet kaikkoavat omiltani ja miehen vahvat sormet puristavat tiukemmin ranteitani. Hämmästyn ja katson pirullisesti virnuilevaa Rauskia ihmeissäni. ”Tänään mennään mun säännöillä.”

Samassa tunnen ranteideni vapautuvan, mutta vain hetkeksi. Muuttolaatikon kannesta kiskaistu teippi on jo pureutunut käsieni ympärille hellästi, mutta silti tarpeeksi tiukasti etten pysty käyttämään käsiäni kunnolla. Adrenaliini alkaa virrata suonissani ja katson pelästyneenä miestäni. Luotan kuitenkin tähän niin paljon, että tyydyn vain nyökkäämään. Saan palkkioksi rajun suudelman ja maistan melkein veren suussani kun Rauski puraisee alahuultani. Hänen kätensä vetää kevyesti hiuksiani ja toinen käsi siirtyy kylkeä pitkin alaspäin. Se löytää tiensä collegehousujeni sisään ja tunkeutuu jalkojeni väliin. Voihkaisen mielihyvän tunteesta. Käsi alkaa tehdä edestakaista liikettä, kiusoittelee minua ja puristaa välillä pakaraani. Miehen huulet siirtyvät omiltani, purevat herkkää kaulaani. Rauski riuhtaisee housut jalastani ja lennättää ne kaaressa lattialle. Pian perässä seuraavat miehen omat housut. Kädet pyöräyttävät minut ympäri ja kasvoni hautautuvat tyynyyn, joka tukahduttaa voihkeeni. Tunnen pari läpsäystä pakaroillani. Jalkojani levitetään enemmän ja olen epämukavasti etukenossa polvieni varassa, kädet eteen ojennettuina. 

Nautinnon ja kivun sekaiset punaiset tähden tuikkivat silmäluomieni takana, kun Rauski tulee takaapäin kerralla sisääni. Hän jää paikoilleen ja antaa minun totutella tilanteeseen, mutta ei turhan kauaa. Mies aloittaa hitaasti mutta varmasti liikkeensä. Olkapäitäni särkee käsien jäädessä hankalasti eteeni. Asiaa ei helpota päättäväinen Rauski, joka vetää hiuksista päätäni ylöspäin. Onnistun nousemaan kyynärpäideni varaan ja se auttaa tilannettani. Vastaan miehen liikkeeseen ja totun avuttomaan rooliini. Rauski kiihdyttää tahtiaan saaden minut voihkimaan. Miehen toinen käsi pitää edelleen tukevasti hiuspehkostani, toisen hyväillessä rintojani paidan alta. Pian hiukseni vapautuvat, kun hän tahtoo riisua paitani. Se onnistuu kyllä, mutta paita jää myttynä ranteideni tienoille. Samoin rintaliivinikin jäävät käsiini roikkumaan teipin sulkiessa niiden tien. Se ei kuitenkaan miestä hidasta ja hän tarttuu minua molemmilla käsillään rinnoistani, nostaen minut polvieni varaan. Miehen hengitys polttaa niskaani. Hän tekee kiusaavan pientä liikettä lantiollaan ja pitää näin lämpöä yllä. Puristan huuleni yhteen mutta niiden välistä karkaa hiljainen valitus, jolloin Rauski lopettaa liikkeensä kokonaan. Vartaloni tärisee pakkautuneen paineen takia, käteni puristuvat nyrkkiin ja silmäni yhä tiukemmin kiinni. Selkäni takaa kuulen hiljaista, mutta niin pirullista naurua ja kysymyksen: ”Haluutko että jatkan?” Nielaisen. ”Jatka, jatka..” soperran tuskallisessa tilanteessani. Mies tekee yhden työnnön ja ohjeistaa: ”Sun pitää kysyä nätisti.” Paineiden yhä kasvaessa hymähdän voimattomana: ”Pyydän, jatka.” 

Silloin Rauski kaataa minut takaisin sänkyyn, samalla kääntäen minut selälleni. Miehen vahvat kädet nappaavat olkapäistäni ja sormet pureutuvat ihoon jättäen varmasti mustelmat. Saan rajun suudelman suoraan suulle, kieli tunkeutuu suuhuni. Rauski ottaa minusta kaiken irti ja pelkään uuden sänkymme hajoavan. Huulet siirtyvät kaulalleni ja hampaat pureutuvat ihoon saaden minut huutamaan nautinnosta. Mies työntää itsensä vielä kerran sisääni ja laukeamme samaan aikaan. Makaamme yhtenä hikisenä kehojen myttynä sängyllä. Paikkojani särkee, eniten ranteitani joihin teippi onkin ihan huolella pureutunut. Rauski huomaa jokseenkin tuskaisen ilmeeni ja leikkaa teipit sakseilla, jotka on napannut ”TOIMISTO” tekstillä varustetusta laatikosta. Huokaan helpottuneena ja hieron kipeytyneitä ranteitani. Rauski katsoo minua anteeksi pyytävästi, naurahtaa ja suikkaa minulle nopean suukon. ”En kai mennyt liian pitkälle?”, hän varmistaa minulta. Hymyilen ujosti ja vastaan miehelleni; ”Ethän sinä.”

Jäämme makaamaan ja söpöilemään sängylle. Sormet kietoutuvat yhteen ja huulet löytävät toisensa. Jätän kuitenkin mainitsematta, että ensi kerralla on minun vuoroni johtaa tilannetta.

**Author's Note:**

> Tämäpä teksti onkin hautunut jonkun kuukauden tiedostossa ja nyt se viimein näki päivän valon. Jokin tässä itseä tökkii mutta en tiiä mikä, joten menköön tämän kerran. 
> 
> Pus! ♥


End file.
